Possum Lodge
Welcome to the Uber Universe Wiki., where you can find out any information you want about the room and the regulars. (well mostly) 'Welcome to Uber Universe! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms not yet inhabited by spammers and trolls! Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: Vote for Devlini '''!!! ' * small lie we are inhabited by spammers and trolls. Room Rules A list of common rules enforced by Uber Universe. Obey these simple rules, or be prepared to be yelled at. '''1.' No consistant lying! - You don't need to be some amazing perfect person. Just be yourself and you will be accepted as long as yourself isn't a pedophillic girl stalker. 2. No Troll Perverts! - Uber Universe has many trolls and many perverts, but if you are a combination of the two. STAY OUT! 3. '''English Only - English is the official language of Uber Universe so if you speak a foreign language and are asked to stop, please do so. '''4. '''No Inappropriate Links/Pictures - Try to keep the chat clean, there are children playing. '''5. No Racism - Putting someone down just because of their origins is just an ignorant thing to do. Please refrain from public racism. 6. Just have fun! - Its a chat room on a gaming website! Its there to have fun and talk to other fun people! Enjoy! - Feel free to add or change the rules if you have any ideas. Moderators Devlini ': Great moderator(transferred from Hegemony)...tasos22 still seeks revenge... ' ''' Regulars of Uber Universe ﻿Regulars of Uber Universe, the best chat room ever. More regulars will get added and lots of editting will happen. LAST UPDATED MAR 21 2011. '''aresmOd: '''Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. '''assertivefire: '''Assfire! '''BlueVampyreGirl: '''We call her Missy. She is a contortionist, likes color blue, hates boarding school and is small. '''Boatzilla: '''Is some sort of Super Wizard. '''brandeninbc: '''Only talks to certain people that he likes. Is also AFK a lot and he is a nice guy. '''canadianscanread: '''Is from Canada and doesnt live in an igloo with bears or wolves and is very awesome. '''CantKillTheMetal: '''Borrowed tiger's blood from Charlie Sheen, has been winning since. '''cassie_15: '''She can be mean at times. She hates trolls and usually starts yelling at them. She is funny, smart, and bored all the time. She thinks that she is ignored a lot and that everyone hates her. Loves shadow101199. '''Ciela: A very optimistic girl who is very kind, however, when she breaks out chocolate or cookies the sugar rushes occur... Funnyonion: ''Coolcat, what else is there to say. Nicknamed Potter or Hairy. '''GorillaBaby: '''A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. Get her mad and she will unleash her Gorilla Fury on you! A great and funny friend to have. '''graveyard890:' Is random and is getting tackled and sat on all the time by everyone.Also the best friend anyone could ask for.Always wants to make his friends happy and thinking about others. KIND OF ALRIGHT. inohinata: '''A great friend to have. For some reason thinks she is emo but she is really funny and nice. Just don't get her mad or she will push you in a lake! Likes to be called 'ino' as a nickname.You will find her sitting on one of us. '''Jennabation: Is a smart weirdo who can beat anyone in anything. kaileyeinstein15: '''Says howdy a lot, and is a neat person.... She's Canadian. tasos22 wants to kill her ! Taco loves her though, he can't deny it.... :3 She doesn't chat much- often distracted from chat by Facebook/Youtube. '''KokoroNeko: '''Is 18, little into anything weird, likes purple, is playful, open minded and is supposably a kitty o_O. '''laggers: Run away everyone!!! When he is on, he makes everyone lag like crazy. leorocks123: '''We hate him because he always lies and asks out every girl he sees. Hes also known as a faggot. '''masterzfang: Is underage but is funny and mature. Has a pool that everyone always sneaks in and opens. MilkOo: '''Is evil, from Lithuania, loves drinking beer even though her username says milk. '''mutikillzsis: '''She is nice and funny and she is really sensitive so always be positive to her or she will be PISSED OFF. '''rext80: '''The ultimate troll slayer of UU. He can get pissed off easily when there is a troll here. He also loves his girlfriend, A LOT. '''Sebbersadinosaur: Spends too much time on Kongregate, however, he often goes AFK without telling people, which angers many. He is also known to have turtle raping tendencies. serenadi: '''Is evil, weird and funny and likes joking around a lot. Likes to mess around with people. '''shadow101199: Is the little weirdo of UU. He chats fast and gets in fights everyday. Likes confusing people and is in love with turtles. shan14den: '''Is also evil, also hyper a lot. Is nice and helpful to others and is smart. '''spacecats13: '''She is nice and tries to stop any conflicts. She really hates it when people argue or spam. She is also really good at cheering people up! she never brakes a promise! She is very caring and a good friend to have. Likes to be called 'kitty' as a nickname. '''steelergirl2011: Loves the steelers, DUH. We call her Linz, and she loves her bf, and is awesome. Calls people bitches. Tarrasque9: Always injures his foot. Is not a careful person. TerryS: Took valnor's title of oldest person in UU. He's 31. tigeresses: '''Is a crazy tiger lover like's to be called Kat and will kick someone in the ass if they mess with her boyfriend or friends.And she gets pissed easily. '''valnor: '''No longer the oldest person here. Is a funny perv who likes kittys and roleplaying but is AFK a lot. '''VanillaVixen: She is nice and funny usually but when it comes to trolls, she will get pissed like crazy. Vonreaper: '''Is to insane to think about anything. Also weird, nice, funny, loves tackling people and can sometimes be a perv by trying to guess girls breast sizes. Also loves to say hmm. '''Random comments and quotes canadianscanread '-when life give's you lemons you cut them first ;) '''spacecats13- '''if you want to be happy for a moment, eat chocolate. if you want to be happy for an hour, play a game. If you want to happy for a life time, make someone else happy :D '''GorillaBaby-' Hey baby wanna come over to myspace so you can twitter my yahoo, till I google all over you facebook? '''Ninjacop510- '''Well death is inevitable anyways...so do you want it in the face, arms, legs, stomache, hands, feet, ankles, wrists, heart, kidney...? (Continues for almost forever.) '''tasos22- '''You will never appreciate what you have until you have lost it.I just lost the game :'( '''vampirelord10: Roses are red, violets are blue, in soviet russia, poems write you. rext80: pie is friking amazing and so is rin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! almost off groundation going to see her soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay!! kaileyeinstein15- '*Insert anything she says here* 'Cause, let's get real. Pretty much anything she says is hilarious/random and/or pervy:D '''Vonreaper: '"Remember kids, a smart man knows when its time to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!!!!", And "Theres a party in my pants and Everyone's Comming" '''Our Videos and Clips thumb|300px|rightTasos22 16:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners